


Kate Jr.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [66]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963), Pitch Perfect (Movies), SAS: Red Notice movie (2021)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens after Kate goes missing and Reagan learns she's pregnant.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kate Kane/Reagan, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot fanfic i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over in Port Charles,NY over Quartermine's house Mark and Reagan headed there to go and spend sometime with their friends after Kate's plane went down six months 

earlier and haven't really wanted to return. They call into Gotham to talk to their friends. To see how the search for Kate is going and when Mark's told there's been 

nothing new to add. He looks off upset but quickly catches himself and whenever he would hang up he would tell Willow whenever she'd ask what they said.)

Mark: They still don't know much.  
Willow: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's okay.  
Willow: So why do you still look worried?  
Mark: It's Ryan.

(She looks at him.)

Willow: What's wrong?  
Mark: She's got Kryptonite Poisoning.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Willow: What they doing in order to try and save her life?  
Mark: They need a flower from an island called the Desert Rose.  
Willow: What's that supposed to do?  
Mark: It's supposed cure any illness and well in Ryan's case.  
Willow: Kryptonite Poisoning?  
Mark: Yeah. And the more they continue the search for Kate.  
Willow: What?  
Mark: The more they worry that Safiyah only told Alice that Kate's still alive in order to mess with Alice's head.  
Willow: That you're thinking?  
Mark: No. I don't want to give up hope that Kate's alive. I've lost enough in my life. Willow i can't lose another one.  
Willow: I'm sure you guys will find her.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so.

(She smiles at him as they continue to talk. With Mark and Reagan still being in Port Charles everyone else keeps up the search for Kate for completely different 

reasons. Alice wants to find her so she can kill her. Jacob and Sophie wanna find her so Jacob can have his family back. And so that Sophie can finally tell Kate she 

still feels about her. Even if Kate doesn't feel the same way about her anymore. And as for Ryan Luke and Mary they wanna get to the island so that can get Kate back 

safe and sound and find the Desert rose and to keep Kate safe from Alice. Only what no one knows is that Alice has changed her mind about wanting to kill Kate and 

wants to try and fix their relationship all thanks Tatiana for filling in the blanks on what happened to her memories of Ocean. Over in Gotham Sophie's just hung with 

Mary as Julia walks up to her.)

Julia: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Sophie: Hi.  
Julia: You are right?  
Sophie: Yeah. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the thought of Kate still being alive and on the island somewhere.  
Julia: Well anyone can find her it's the Crows.  
Sophie: I know that.  
Julia: Anyway. I just came by to apologize for.  
Sophie: You don't have to apologize Julia.  
Julia: I kept a secret from you.  
Sophie: We all keep secrets and Kate's was a big one. And i can understand why you kept it.  
Julia: Like i said that day. It wasn't my secret to tell.  
Sophie: I know.  
Julia: Okay anyway. I just came to get the last of my things.  
Sophie: You quit?  
Julia: I did. I think in a lot of ways. I'm like your ex husband.  
Sophie: Why?  
Julia: I can't work here and wish i could have someone whose still in love with Kate.

(Sophie looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Sophie: Maybe i should be the one who apologizes.  
Julia: Don't. I knew from the very start how you still felt about Kate and i still pushed myself into your life.  
Sophie: You saved my life.

(She laughs at her.)

Julia: Yeah.

(she laughs at her.)

Sophie: You know.  
Julia: Take sometime and really think about what you want? I don't want to be a Kate Kane Rebound. Okay that sounded bad.

(Sophie laughs at her.)

Sophie: It kind of did.  
Julia: I'm sorry.  
Sophie: Don't be.  
Julia: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as Sophie stands there not sure of what to say. Back over in Port Charles. Over at Quartermaine's Mark and Michael are in the parlor talking 

and joking around as they hear yelling in the living room and then hear someone go down and Willow scream out for her.)

Willow: Reagan!

(She shoves Nina out of the way as the guys rush into the room and see her down.)

Mark: Reagan!

(He walks over to her and helps her sit up.)

Mark: Hey hey you are right?  
Reagan: No.  
Mark: What happened?  
Reagan: That nut case shoved me.

(He turns and looks at Nina whose standing there in shock at what had just happened.)

Mark: Are you insane. She's pregnant Nina?  
Nina: I'm so sorry Reagan.

(She looks at her and then to Mark.)

Mark: Let's get you to a hospital and have a doctor look you over.  
Michael: Monica should be here.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks out of the room to go and get her as he looks at Nina.)

Michael: I want you out by the time i come back in with Monica.

(She looks at him in shock as Mark and Willow help Reagan up off of the floor and onto the couch once she's on there Wiley walks over to her and Willow picks up and 

places him into her lap once he's on there he hugs her getting Mark to smile at him.)

Wiley: Baby.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Mark: That's right buddy she's got a baby in there.  
Wiley: Why?

(Mark looks at him and then to Willow whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Because her and her girlfriend wanted a baby of their own.  
Wiley: Oh.

(He smiles at him as Michael walks back into the room with Monica who has her medical bag as she gets to her she has Reagan roll up her sleeve and she starts checking 

her over as Mark and Willow walk over to Michael.)

Michael: She okay?  
Mark: For the most part she seems fine. And your son asked her why she had the baby in her stomach.

(He looks at him and then looks down trying to keep from laughing.)

Willow: I wonder if he would of done that with Brad and Lucas.  
Mark: I have no idea.  
Monica: You having a boy or girl?  
Reagan: A little girl.  
Monica: That's good. Got a name?  
Reagan: Kate! After her other mother.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock along with Michael and Willow.)

Monica: Well i'm sure she'd be very happy.  
Reagan: I sure hope so. I miss her.  
Monica: We all do.

(She smiles at her. Over the next couple of weeks with Mark and Reagan still in Port Charles the other Heroes along with the Crows and the Bat team continue their 

search for Kate Mark and Reagan we're getting ready to head back to Gotham to help in the search as they were getting ready to leave to head the airport they walked 

off of the elevator and headed for the check out as their walking towards it someone pushes Reagan into Mark he acts quickly and catches her he turns to see who it did 

it and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Very Mature Ava. You freaken gold Digger.

(She turns and looks at him in shock at what he said. Then Reagan puts her hand onto her stomach.)

Mark: Hey what's wrong?  
Reagan: I don't know. I just.

(Then he looks down and sees something.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Your water just broke.

(Then she collapses into his arms. And he helps her to the floor.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She has her eyes closed and he starts to worry as he yells out for one receptionist to call for a paramedic as he grabs out his phone and calls Oliver. Later over at 

the hospital Mark's pasing back and forth waiting for news on Reagan as Oliver walks in followed by Thea and Felicity.)

Oliver: Hey.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Oliver: Any news yet?  
Mark: No. One of my friends here walked up to me and told me to stop pasing.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: He said i was acting like a nervous father. But then i told him the baby wasn't mine.  
Oliver: Oh.  
Mark: Now Oliver come on you know the babies Kate's.  
Oliver: I know it is.  
Mark: Now do you honestly think Kate's dead?  
Oliver: Of course not. I just. I was wondering what the hell happened?  
Mark: Ava Jerome-Cassadine happened.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Felicity: What she do?  
Mark: She shoved Reagan into me.  
Thea: But that wouldn't of made her water break?  
Mark: No i know that. But we've had number of run ins with her and Nina and well.  
Oliver: They kept putting her under stress?  
Mark: Yeah mainly whenever they brought up Kate.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Felicity: Wow they really are friends.  
Mark: Yeah. And it's taking every ounce of me not to go and punch one of them.  
Thea: Their women let me at them.

(They look at her and laugh as Britt walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey Britt.  
Britt: Hey.  
Mark: This is Reagan's brother and sister Oliver and Thea Queen. And this is Oliver's wife Felicity.  
Britt: Nice to meet you guys.  
Oliver: You too. What's going on with my sister?  
Britt: Her water did break and there was a lot of compilations.  
Mark: What kind of?  
Britt: The baby was breach.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Felicity: So?  
Britt: We had to turn her around.  
Mark: So their?  
Britt: Yes both Mom and daughter are just fine.  
Mark: Oh thank god.

(She laughs at him.)

Britt: Still no word on where Kate is?  
Mark: No. And that's actually why me and Reagan were headed back to Gotham.  
Britt: Okay. But going back to Gotham would of put a lot of stress on her and the baby.  
Mark: I know that. But than again. Ava and Nina haven't been much help either.  
Britt: I heard. And Nikolas heard he's not to happy with Ava at the moment.  
Mark: Of all honesty i still don't know what he sees in her.  
Britt: That makes two of us. I mean not even Spencer likes her.  
Mark: He has a lot of taste.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Oh well. When can we see her?  
Britt: She's in recovery right now. When she's out i'll send a nurse out to get you.  
Mark: Okay thanks.  
Britt: You're welcome.

(He turns and looks at her and then to the other three people there as his phone goes off. He grabs it out and sees who it is. Seeing the number.)

Mark: Luke!  
Luke: How's Reagan?  
Mark: She's fine. Both her and the baby are fine.

(He gives off a sign of relief.)

Luke: That's great to hear.  
Mark: It is. What's going on?  
Luke: Ryan got into it with Alice.  
Mark: She are right?  
Luke: She's fine. In fact she managed to put a tracker onto Alice's shoe.  
Mark: And?  
Luke: We're still waiting for updates. But we're hoping she's gonna lead us right to Coryana and to Kate.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so.  
Luke: So do i. Let us know if there is anything else.  
Mark: I will.

(Then he hangs up as he looks at Oliver.)

Oliver: You are right?  
Mark: Ryan got into it with Alice.  
Thea: She okay?  
Mark: Luke say's she's fine. But Ryan did manage to put a tracker onto Alice's shoe.  
Felicity: What's that gonna do?  
Mark: Well if Alice goes anywhere near Coryana we'll know and we can get there to find and save Kate and protect her from Alice and we can find away to get the Desert 

Rose to cure Ryan.  
Oliver: And then we can bring Kate home to her girlfriend and new born.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He looks at him and laughs. Over the next three or four weeks with the search for Kate continues and with each time their given hope they know where Kate is it's 

always shot down. And it continues until Mark finally gets the call from Luke saying Alice made her move and was headed for Coryana. Then he quickly hung up and told 

Oliver they both left and rushed off to go and help them go and find Kate and bring her back to her friends and family. Shortly before finally getting the call from 

Luke about them finally getting a location on Kate Mark and Reagan arrived back in Gotham with her's and Kate's daughter who quickly brought back some joy to both Mary 

and Jacob after meeting her and not long after arriving back in Gotham Mark got a visit from Alice and he told her about Kate and Reagan's daughter being born she 

looked at him and gave him an actual smile that actually reached her eyes. And he questioned her.)

Mark: Do you even still want Revenge against Kate?  
Alice: No. I don't.  
Mark: Really?  
Alice: Let's just say i finally had my eyes opened to something that happened to me before i came back to Gotham.  
Mark: And then kidnapped Kate's ex. And made life hell for her and Mary.  
Alice: Yes.

(He laughs at her. Then looks off.)

Alice: I wanna try and repair my relationship with Kate when we find her.  
Mark: It's gonna take a lot more then some memories coming back Alice.  
Alice: I know.  
Mark: And it's really going to take a lot for Mary to forgive you for killing her mother. I know what Catherine did was uncalled for. And she really was worried about 

Kate. She wasn't sleeping or eating.

Alice: I know. I have sisters i wanna try and repair whatever relationship i hope can be fixed but.  
Mark: I know that.  
Alice: Well now thanks to whoever it was that shot and killed Veracity i now only have two sisters left.  
Mark: Yeah well. Whoever did it hid the tracks really well

(She nodded her head at him.)

Alice: We're gonna find her.  
Mark: I know. 

(She nodded her head at him again as she turned and walked off as she walked off Mark turned to see Ryan there.)

Mark: Nice to see you up and walking around.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ryan: Yeah. What she want?  
Mark: Just to talk.  
Ryan: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. Believe it or not. Underneath off the i hate my father and sister is a good woman.  
Ryan: I didn't see it the day her gang killed my mother. And Mary really didn't see it when Alice poisoned her mother.  
Mark: Yeah well.  
Ryan: What?  
Mark: Apparently she had her memories wiped.

(Ryan looked at him confused.)

Mark: She had gotten close to someone on Coryana and Safiyah didn't like it.  
Ryan: Wow.  
Mark: And because of those memories being wiped she came what she is now.  
Ryan: I don't think i could handle having my memory wiped.  
Mark: Yeah well hope you never have to.

(She laughed at him then lightly touches her shoulder.)

Mark: We're gonna get that cure for you Ryan.  
Ryan: I know. I have a lot to make up for when i am cured.  
Mark: Mary or Angelique?  
Ryan: Not so much Angelique.  
Mark: So Mary.

(She nodded her head at him.)

Ryan: Over the last several months we've gotten closer in between talking about our mother's to talking about Kate.  
Mark: Yeah Mary looked up to Kate growing up. None of us could ever really figure it out. Hell she was even close to Veracity.  
Ryan: Yeah she told me she had been killed.  
Mark: She was. Her bandmates still think about the day the person who shot and killed her walked into their rehearsal studio and pulled the trigger.  
Ryan: Were you there?  
Mark: No. I was actually out on tour at the time of her death.  
Ryan: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. Of course it wasn't when i got that call from Calamity saying Veracity had died right in front of them and i wasn't there to say goodbye to her.

(She grabbed him into a hug getting him to smile at her then she pulled away from him.)

Ryan: Sorry.  
Mark: No hey. It's okay. We've lost people we love more then we ever wanna say.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: So you like Mary?  
Ryan: Yeah i do.  
Mark: As in more than just a friend?  
Ryan: Yeah. I can honestly say I've never met someone so damn passionate about what she does.  
Mark: Surprised the hell out of Kate when she came back.  
Ryan: Sophie knew about her clinic didn't she?  
Mark: Kate took Sophie there after she was shot. Even though she's able to afford a hospital.  
Ryan: Sophie was threatening to tell Kate's dad about her being Batwoman.  
Mark: Yes. 

(She laughed at him.)

Ryan: Wow. What you think Veracity would of thought of her sister being Batwoman?  
Mark: I can honestly say i don't know. I'd think she would of smacked her around a few times before finally saying she was okay with it.  
Ryan: They seem to have that kind of friendship.  
Mark: After their mother and the time Beth died. Veracity and Kate did get close. They became so close that Jacob and Catherine wondered if there were sisters or 

bestfriends.

Ryan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Ryan: Anyway. Come on.

(They both walk back inside of the building. Back up in Jacob's office their still there with Reagan and the baby.)

Sophie: What's her name?  
Reagan: Kate!

(They look at her and smile.)

Mary: Oh my god. Kate would love that.  
Reagan: Yeah i'm sure she would.  
Jacob: What's her full name?  
Reagan: Kate Beth Kane-Queen.

(They look at and smile even more as they continue to spend time with the baby.)

Mary: KJ!

(Jacob looks at her and laughs.)

Jacob: What?  
Mary: KJ it's short for Kate Jr.  
Jacob: Oh god now we have a little version of Kate.  
Mary: Dad she's only a month old.  
Jacob: I know. But i have feeling she's going to be just like your sister.  
Mary: Now there is a scary thought.

(They laugh at her as Mark and Ryan walk back into the office hearing the door open Mary looks up at her friend and the woman she's falling in love with.)

Mary: Hi.  
Ryan: Hi. That her?  
Mary: Yeah. I have a feeling she's going to be a heart breaker.  
Ryan: You can tell that with a month old.  
Mary: No. But then again she is Kate and Reagan's daughter so.

(Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Ryan: Oh i believe it.

(They all started to laugh at Reagan's face. All of this leading up to four weeks later over on Coryana island the Crows arrive and start looking around for Kate as 

their looking Mark walks up to Alice and quickly grabs her getting her to scream a little in his hand. He turns her around and she sees him.)

Alice: What you guys doing here?  
Mark: We're here to help you.  
Alice: Safiyah finds out you guys are here she's going to freak out.  
Mark: I know she will.  
Alice: I gotta go and talk to her and show her Ocean's body.  
Mark: Wait what?  
Alice: She told me that was the only way i'd ever see Kate again.  
Mark: Okay god.

(She nods her head at him as she walked off to go and talk to her. Over by the other Crows. Up by where Ryan is she sees Safiyah's men coming towards her seeing them 

she smiles at them as they go after only to be quickly joined by the other heroes who help her take them all down once their all down she runs off with Oliver and Thea 

right behind her to try and find the Desert Rose flower as their headed that way they see some of her other men headed for them and they get ready for a fight as they 

reach them they start fighting them. Up by the other's after seeing Ocean's body she tells them to take Alice down to Kate. Over by Kate she's lying there badly beaten 

from the beatings she's gotten from Safiyah's men over the last several months out in the hallway their walking Alice towards her cell as they get her there they open 

the door and she looks into the room.)

Alice: Kate!

(Hearing her voice Kate looks up at her.)

Kate: Alice!

(She looks over at her then rushes over to her.)

Alice: Hey hey.  
Kate: Hey.

(She helps her up and she looks around the room as Alice grabs out one of her tools and hands it to her she looks at her and laughs as she pushes the button and it 

opens.)

Kate: Luke made some improvements.

(Alice laughs at her as she helps her up as Safiyah's men rush forward and they both work together to take them all down. Once their all down they rush from the 

holding cells and rush towards the exit. Over by Ryan and the other's their starting to become out numbered as Kate and Alice rush forward and Kate knocks on Ryan's 

attackers down and joins in on the fight not caring that she's hurting herself from months of beatings. Once all of Safiyah's mean are down they look around to see if 

anymore at coming just then someone kicks Ryan over getting her to go over they all turn to see who it seeing who it is both Alice and Kate rush toward her and once 

again to work together on taking her down as their fight with her continues Oliver rushes over to Ryan and helps her up only to have fall forward.)

Oliver: Mark we need that damn flower.  
Mark: I'm looking.  
Oliver: Damn it.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Oliver: Safiyah's right hand just knocked her down and she just collapsed in my arms.  
Mark: Fuck.

(Then he spots something and rushes over to it.)

Mark: Sophie i got it.

(She rushes over to him and she grabs out clippers and quickly hands them to Mark who clips it off of the bush and looks at her.)

Mark: I sure as hell hope this works. I can't lose anymore friends.  
Sophie: I hear ya.

(Just then someone comes in and goes to go after them only to have them act quickly and duck out of the way as someone comes in and throws them over the cliff getting 

them both to turn to see who it is and laugh.)

Mark: Julia!  
Julia: Hi. Now come on.

(They run off right behind her. Over by the other's Kate and Alice are still fighting Tatiana she goes to knock one of them over only to have someone come up behind 

them.)

Voice: Hey.

(She turns to look at her.)

Woman: Get the hell away from sisters.

(She goes to go after her only to have her grab Ryan's weapon and hits her in the face with it sending her down as she goes down she hits her again knocking her out 

cold both Kate and Alice look at her not sure of what to say and nearly fall over each other when she pulls the hood down.)

Alice: Veracity!

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Kate: What?  
Veracity: I know i have a lot to answer for but. We need to get her some help.

(Kate looks over at Ryan and rushes over to her.)

Kate: Whose this?  
Oliver: New Batwoman.

(Kate laughs at him as he picks her up. Hours later back over in Gotham down in the Bat cave after returning Mary handed the Desert Rose flower to Lena who ran off to 

go and work on it so they could try and cure Ryan of the Kryptonite poisoning. Shortly after arriving back in Gotham Kate was reunited her dad and Mary who were also 

quickly reunited with Veracity who had showed up to his office and Mary quickly walked over to her and hugged her getting her to smile at her as she looked at Jacob 

who didn't know what to think given how he had both of his daughters back and hoping that one day he'll have all three of his girls back but for right now he's so 

happy to have two of them back. As for Kate and Reagan. She showed up shortly after and Kate saw her seeing her Reagan walked up to her and kissed her getting her to 

smile in it then she pulled away from her.)

Kate: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi.

(She kissed her again as their kissing Mark walks up to them holding a little bundle of joy in his arms as he gets to them he taps Kate's shoulder getting them to pull 

away from each other. She looks at him and he shows her. The baby seeing her daughter for the first Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: Oh my god.

(Mark hands her over and she lies perfectly in Kate's arms as she's holding her she looks at Reagan who smiles at her.)

Kate: Oh wow. We made this.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: What's her name?  
Reagan: Kate!

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: Her full name is Kate Beth Kane-Queen.

(Kate smiles even more at her.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: I never thought i'd ever have one of these.  
Reagan: I didn't either.

(As Kate's getting to know her daughter a woman Mark thought was dead walks up behind him.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her seeing her he looks at Kate and then to the woman he fell in love with. He walked over to her and kissed her getting her to smile in it as 

their kissing he continues to smile in it along with her then he pulled away from her as she hugged him.)

Mark: I love you.

(She smiled at him.)

Veracity: I love you too.  
Mark: I have one hell of a reunion coming for you.  
Veracity: I can't wait.  
Mark: Which means your reunion with your bandmates is waiting.

(She laughs at him as she kisses him again then pulls away from him. Over the next several weeks with all of the reunions having been completed between the Kane 

sisters being reunited and with Alice trying her hardest to get past what Safiyah had done to her back on Coryana and getting over the fact that she had to kill the 

man that she once loved in between the reunions and Kate getting to meet her daughter Mary and Alice have had a heart to heart which lead to Alice apologizing to Mary 

for what she had done to her mother. But Mary being who she is forgave her but told her it would be a while before she could ever trust which Alice understood. But 

then told Mary to go after the woman when she was well enough. Which then got her to laugh as she turned and walked off. Not long after getting the cure ready Lena got 

it ready to inject into Ryan who was lying there while everyone else was standing around waiting for news on her.)

Lena: Here goes nothing.

(She pushes it into Ryan's IV and then turns the drip on.)

Mark: How long until it takes effect?  
Lena: It could take up to a two three minutes. Depending on how far gone she is.  
Ryan: I'm not so far gone that i didn't just hear you say that.

(Lena looks at her and laughs.)

Lena: I'm sorry.

(They start laughing then calm down. Once the drip is open Mary grabs her hand getting her to smile at her.)

Ryan: I'm going to be okay Mary.  
Mary: I know.

(She smiles at her as Mary keeps a hold of her hand. Soon after the cure was injected into Ryan she started showing signs of getting better and her nasty wound from 

where the Kryptonite had hit her started closing up soon after the wound was completely closed up Ryan was sent over to Crows Head Quarters up to their medical wing in 

order to get the extra help she needed to recover fully. After three or fours days in their medial wing Ryan was released and sent home to which home she didn't know 

as long as she knew she would live to see the next day after walking out of the building she looked over at the Bat mobile and laughed as Kate got out of it and looked 

at her.)

Ryan: Looking good Kate.

(She laughed at her.)

Kate: It's a little sung but it still fits. Get in.

(She smiled at her as she got into the car and closed the door once it was closed she took off which made Ryan laugh.)

Ryan: Wow. I forgot how fast this thing is.

(Kate looked at her and smiled as they continued on to where they were going.)

Kate: By the way.  
Ryan: What?  
Kate: Why's there a missile missing?  
Ryan: Ask your sister.  
Kate: Luke let her drive it?  
Ryan: He had no choice. She wanted to drive it.  
Kate: But of course.

(They started laughing. Later back over at the Batcave Luke's at the desk looking things over as they pull in and Kate stops it. And shuts it off once it's off they 

both get out of it and walk towards Luke.)

Luke: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.

(She takes the cowl off and walks over to Reagan and kisses her then pulls away from her as she looks at their daughter whose smiling at her. Then she makes a nose 

making them laugh as Mary walks up to Ryan.)

Mary: Hi.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Ryan: Hi. You okay?  
Mary: I will be.  
Ryan: Oh god. Luke you didn't.

(He gives her the finger and Mary pulls her in getting her to laugh at her as she kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Ryan: You good now?  
Mary: Yes.

(She kisses her again getting Kate and Reagan to laugh at them along with Luke.)

Luke: You should off seen her reaction when she found out that Mary's a multi-billionaire.  
Kate: I can imagine.

(Back over by Mary and Ryan she pulls away from her.)

Mary: I'm in love with you.  
Ryan: Really?  
Mary: Yeah. I mean i know it's alot.  
Ryan: Yeah well i love you too.

(She kisses her again as their kiss continues Mark and Veracity walk down and see it then start laughing.)

Mark: Does that mean Ryan's no longer Batwoman?

(They look at him and laugh as her Mary pull away from each other.)

Ryan: Nope. Kate can be Batwoman again.

(Kate looks at her as Luke bust up laughing at Kate's face.)

Kate: Wow.

(They continue to laugh as Mark kisses his girlfriends head getting her to smile at him. Later that night back over at Kate and Reagan's their both asleep for the 

night after a number of love making sessions as their both asleep Kate's phone goes off she grabs it up and looks to see who it is seeing the number she opens it and 

smiles when she sees who it's from.)

Unknown: (Text) Welcome back Batwoman.  
Kate: (Text) Thank you.  
Unknown: (Text) You're welcome.

(Then she put the phone down and lied back down onto the bed and falls asleep as she falls asleep she's smiling because knowing even after months of being stuck on 

that island away from her friends and family she had friends who were willing to risk their lives to go and find her including someone who was willing to take up the 

mantel as Batwoman until she came only to fall in love with her sister. But Kate couldn't be happier for Mary knowing she met and fell in love with someone who wasn't 

really connected to Kate well technically she was. Kate did safe Ryan's life once and that's what lead Ryan to wanting to put the suit if it wasn't for her wanting to 

kill Alice for killing her mother. But to Kate it took a lot for Ryan not to kill her. And to Kate that's all she could ever ask for. Because Kate does hope her and 

Alice could be as close as they were when they were growing and if they can do that. Then Kate will be grateful for finally being home with the woman she loves and 

their daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Kate Jr. I hope you all enjoy it.

Four months later.

(It's been for months since all of the heroes found and rescued Kate from Coryana after finding her and reuniting her with her family the woman she loves and getting to meet 

her's and Reagan's daughter who was drawn to Kate right away as if she knew who she was the minute she laid eyes on her and started playing with her neckless after getting to 

meet her daughter Kate was reunited with her other friends who had fun giving her hell mainly Mark when he showed up to head quarters talking and joking around with Clark.)

Mark: I never said that.  
Clark: Yes you did.  
Mark: I did not. I have no idea what you're talking about.  
Clark: Yeah okay.  
Mark: I didn't.  
Clark: Dude i have super hearing.  
Mark: You and Kara cheat.

(He starts laughing as they walk over to Kate and the other's.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.

(She hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: How's it feel to be home?  
Kate: I gotta say it feels pretty damn good.  
Mark: Well to be fair Gotham hasn't really been the same without you. I mean don't get me wrong. Ryan's great and all but.  
Clark: You're better.  
Mark: Yes. Never tell Ryan i said that.  
Kate: Ah.  
Mark: You're mean.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: And i'd say she's cocky. But that would be.  
Clark: No i get it.

(They start laughing as he hugs her then pulls away from her as they continue to talk and Mark grabs Kate into another hug getting her to laugh at him as he pulls away from her.)

Mark: She's a mother.  
Clark: Really?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Clark: And here she didn't even wanna hold Jonathan. In the old Reality.  
Kate: Shut up both of you.  
Mark: So mean she is.

(He starts laughing at him as Kate gave him a look that made him laugh.)

Mark: She reminds me of Calamity when i say something stupid.

(Clark continues to laugh at him as Mark and Kate take off down the hallway making the other's laugh at them as Mark gets to one end of the hallway he turns and looks at her 

then puts her over his shoulder and runs off with her down the hallway making them laugh at him.)

Mark: My Batwoman.

(They continue to laugh at him as he continues down the hallway and by both Sophie and Julia who are laughing at them.)

Mark: Hi Soph.  
Sophie: Hi.  
Mark: My Batwoman.

(Kate continues to laugh on Mark's shoulder along with Sophie and Julia.)

Julia: Yup things are starting to get back normal around here with Kate back.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(They walk off laughing as Mark runs by them again and stops as he sees Veracity and smiles at her as he runs by her still yelling out my Batwoman which makes her laugh.)

Veracity: Is that what I've been missing?  
Sophie: Yes. That and your niece.

(Veracity smiles at her as she turns and looks at Mark running back up to them with Kate still on his shoulder.)

Veracity: Babe put my sister down.

(He does as she tells him and puts her down as he kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her as he smiles at Sophie whose still laughing at him.)

Mark: I'm happy don't judge me.

(They laugh at him as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is and answers it.)

Mark: Chase!  
Chase: Yeah hey.  
Mark: Hey you are right?  
Chase: Not really.   
Mark: What's wrong?  
Chase: You remember how i told you about my mom and Finn sleeping together.  
Mark: Yes. Why?  
Chase: Yeah well as it turns out he's my father.

(Mark looks off not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Where are you?  
Chase: I'm in Gotham.  
Mark: Meet me at Kate's club.  
Chase: Okay.

(He hangs up with him and looks at his friends.)

Veracity: What?  
Mark: It's a long story. I'll tell you later.  
Veracity: Sure.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he walks off to go and meet up with Chase.)

Kate: That was weird.  
Veracity: Yeah. But as long as he's okay.  
Kate: Yeah. So you have been alive all along.  
Veracity: Well it's not like i wanted to be dead in the first place.  
Kate: True.  
Mia: What are the odd's of Safiyah not having one but both of Alice's sisters on the same island.

(They both look at her.)

Kate: Unless she didn't know.  
Veracity: She called me by my name. She knew i was related to Alice.  
Kate: Huh.  
Veracity: I tried not to think to much about it. I really didn't.

(They nodded their heads at her. Meanwhile over at Kate's club Mark walked in and headed over to Chase. As he got there he ordered his drink and then sat down next to him as 

he's sitting there he nudges Chase and he looked at him and laughed.)

Chase: I'm sorry.  
Mark: No need to be. What's going on?  
Chase: Finn read the DNA test results.  
Mark: And?  
Chase: He's my father.

(Mark looked at him and then looked off annoyed as the bartender handed him his drink then he walked off.)

Mark: I'm sorry man.  
Chase: It's fine. I mean it's not. But i'm managing.  
Mark: Well that's always good to hear.  
Chase: It is. I mean.  
Mark: What?  
Chase: I went to talk to Finn and it was almost like old times. I could talk to him and i wasn't as mad at him. But when my mom walked into his office i saw her and i got mad. Not 

at him at her.

(Mark looked at him and felt bad for him.)

Mark: What did he say?  
Chase: He said he was as blown away by the fact that i could of been his son.  
Mark: But he wasn't sure?  
Chase: No. And just before she walked in me and Finn had got notified of an artical that Peter August published in his paper.  
Mark: Okay.  
Chase: Half of Port Charles saw that artical and i have no idea on what to do.  
Mark: You could always move to Gotham.

(He looked at him and laughed.)

Chase: No. If i run away. It'll just mean that Peter August is doing everything he can in order to keep himself out of prison.  
Mark: So what Valentine and Anna said is true?  
Chase: No. But than again. He keeps crossing lines i just might cross that line myself and kill the bastard.  
Mark: Yeah don't do that.  
Chase: Why not?  
Mark: You're one hell of a cop Chase the PCPD hasn't seen one of those since Nathan and Dante.

(He smiled at him.)

Chase: Well thank you. You're one hell of a friend.  
Mark: You're very welcome.  
Chase: So you finally got the girl?  
Mark: I did. And i couldn't be happier about that.  
Chase: Well i'm glad you are happy with who you choose.  
Mark: I am. She's actually someone I've been in love with for awhile now so.  
Chase: When can we meet her?

(Mark laughed at him. Then he looked behind them and sees her walk in.)

Mark: How about now. Hey babe.

(Veracity looks over at him then walks up to him. As she gets to him he smiles at her as she kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. Babe this is a friend of mine. This is Harrison Chase.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Chase: Hi.   
Mark: And this gorgeous woman is my girlfriend Veracity Kane.

(Chase looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Chase: You're dating Evermoist bass player.  
Mark: Did i forget to mention that?  
Chase: Yes.  
Mark: Oops.

(He pushes him making Mark laugh at him.)

Mark: His ex and his best friend's ex are big fans.

(She looked at him and smiled.)

Chase: Kind of hard not to be when there are four hot women who play instruments.  
Mark: True. But this one's mine.

(He stands up and grabs her from behind getting her to laugh as the other three members walk into the bar.)

Mark: Babe.

(She looks over at them and smiles as she walks away from Mark looks at Chase again.)

Veracity: Hey.

(They look at her and laugh off the shock as Serenity quickly walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her. Then she pulled way from her as she looked at her. After 

reuniting with her bandmates and catching up with them Veracity looked over at Mark who was in conversation with Chase who was laughing at something he had said. After all of 

the reunions and finding out that Calamity had made of the biggest choices in her life and that was to ask Beca to marry her which of course got Veracity to pick at her.)

Calamity: That's nice.

(They continued to laugh at her. All of this is leading up to Four months later. Over at Kane tower up in Kate's office she's at her desk working on the latest project that Luke had 

given her as she's looking at it Mark walks into her office followed by Calamity who laughed at something he said.)

Mark: What?  
Calamity: You are the worst.  
Mark: How am i the worst.  
Calamity: That joke alone.  
Mark: There's nothing wrong with the joke.  
Calamity: Yeah okay.  
Mark: There isn't.  
Calamity: Huh.  
Mark: You suck.  
Calamity: I was doing a lot more then that last night.  
Mark: Oh god.

(She starts laughing at him as they reach Kate. Then he looks at the couch and smiles at it he gets Calamity's attention and she looks over at it.)

Calamity: Oh my god.

(Mark walks over to it and sees her sleeping.)

Calamity: She's such a cutie.  
Mark: I know right.   
Calamity: She's so chubby and cute.  
Mark: I know right. She's like Kate. Only cuter.  
Kate: Bite me.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Mark: Na it's no fun. It's hard to believe someone who wouldn't even hold Clark and Lois's son has one of these now.  
Calamity: I know right.  
Kate: I wasn't scared to hold to him. I just didn't feel right holding him.  
Mark: Kate Kara went to hand you the baby and you quickly crossed your arms.  
Kate: Yeah yeah. What's up?  
Mark: We just wanted to come and see how you're doing.  
Kate: I'm fine. Still trying to you know. Get use to wearing the suit again. Including mine and Veracity's sister being well. Her normal self.  
Mark: So Arkham is actually working?  
Kate: My dad decided not to put her back into Arkham.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: She's part of the reason why i'm still alive Mark.  
Mark: True.  
Calamity: Yeah going against Safiyah that had to of been hard.  
Kate: Not as hard as some might think.  
Mark: She held both of her sisters.  
Calamity: Even if at the time we thought she was dead.  
Kate: Yeah well.

(They laugh at her as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he doesn't know but mutes it and goes back to his conversaton.)

Kate: Who was that?  
Mark: I don't know. I didn't know the number.

(She nods her head at him as they continue to talk and joke around. Later that night over at Kate and Reagan's KJ starts fussing and they both get up to go and check on her. As 

they get to her room Kate walks over to her and looks at her.)

Kate: Hey cutie pie.

(She looks at her and smiles as Kate picks her up and holds her as she's holding her she feels her diaper.)

Kate: I think someone needs a change.

(She continues to fuss as Kate walks over to the changing table and lies her down.)

Kate: Babe where are the?

(Reagan hands her one and she laughs at her.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome and the wipes are right here.  
Kate: Okay.

(Kate starts getting ready to change the babies diaper but she isn't making it very easy for her so that she can change her. Whenever Kate goes to grab her legs KJ kicks at her 

getting Reagan to laugh at her.)

Kate: Really Reagan.  
Reagan: I'm sorry this is too funny.

(Kate looks at her as she continues to change the diaper KJ continues to give Kate a hard time and she laughs at her once she's done changing the diaper she puts her cloths back on and picks her up.)

Kate: You're a brat.

(She smiles at her as she pokes her cheeks getting Reagan to smile at them and she takes a picture of her with the baby and Kate looks at her funny.)

Kate: Hey.

(She grabs her phone and looks at the picture Reagan had just taken as she's looking at it she smiles at her.)

Kate: I like it. What about you?

(She shows the baby the picture and smiles at it as she looks at Kate.)

KJ: Ga.  
Kate: Ga.

(She laughs as Kate hands the phone back to Reagan and kisses her daughter's head getting her to look at her.)

Kate: What?

(She pokes her face again getting her to laugh as she kisses her head again then they walk out of the room with her and walk over to the couch and sit down once their there Kate 

sits down and plays with their daughter who laughs at her and pokes her nose getting Kate to laugh along with Reagan who can't believe she has the family she's always wanted 

with the woman she loves and couldn't be any happier about it. The following day over at Crow Head Quarters Mark's looking at his computer as his phone goes off again he 

reaches over and grabs it up to see who it is seeing the same number he mutes it and goes back to work. With that number now starting to bother him he puts the computer down 

and gets up to go over to Kane Tower to talk to Kate. As got he there he walked into her office and knocked on the door getting her to look up at him.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: What's up?  
Mark: I keep getting a call from this number i have no idea who it is.  
Kate: Okay.

(He walks over to her and shows her the phone once she has it she looks at it and then they walk off towards the entrance of the Batcave as they get there she turns the shadow 

box with her aunts neckless in it once it's turned the bookcase moves and they both walk onto the elevator and head down towards the Batcave.)

Kate: You sure you've never seen this number before?  
Mark: Very sure.   
Kate: Okay. Look Mark.  
Mark: I don't know the number.

(She laughs at him as they continue on down. As they reach the Bat Cave Luke and Ryan look over at them.)

Luke: What's wrong?  
Mark: I've been getting calls from a number i don't know. And it's been bothering me. And seems to think i know it.  
Kate: I do not. Why you trying to get me into trouble?  
Mark: It's fun.

(She smacks him making him laugh at her.)

Mark: Had too.  
Kate: Yeah okay.

(He grabs his phone from her and hands it to Luke who gets to work on trying to find out whose been calling Mark as their down there talking Mark's phone goes off Luke looks at 

it and calls Mark over who takes it from him and looks at Kate who tells him to answers it and he does.)

Mark: Who the hell is this? And why you keep calling me?  
Man: Well first of all. Rude and second of all I'm the brother of the woman who died in your arms.

(Mark looks at Kate who looks at him confused.)

Mark: What the hell are you talking about?  
Man: Oh come on Agent Buchanan you should know who this is given how you fell in love with my sister.  
Mark: Who the hell was your sister?  
Man: Grace Lewis!

(Mark falls silent on the end and then looks off.)

Mark: It's not possible you're dead.  
Man: But am i really.  
Mark: What you want?  
Man: For you to meet with me and don't you even think about saying no.  
Mark: What happens if i do?  
Man: I've got someone who wants to remain alive again.

(Mark looks at Kate who looks just as confused and he writes down call Veracity and Kate quickly pulls her phone out and calls her but she's not answering and Mark knows who 

he has and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Son of a bitch.  
Man: Meet with me and your girlfriend will get returned to you.  
Mark: Fine. Just tell me when and where.  
Man: Outside of the tunnel Grace blew up.  
Mark: That's in Europe.  
Man: Very good.   
Mark: Which side?  
Man: The Paris side.

(Then he hangs up and then looks at Veracity.)

Man: He better show or your as good as dead as my sister.

(She looks at him and then looks off. Back in Gotham Mark hangs up and looks at Kate along with Luke.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: Why is it whenever i think things are going great. My past always catches up with me.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: You remember the woman i told you about.  
Kate: Grace Lewis!  
Mark: The very same.  
Kate: What about her?  
Mark: Shortly after starting with the Crows your father sent me to Europe to work undercover.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: The Crows had been trying shut down a group called the Black Swans.  
Kate: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah. She was the leader until she was killed.  
Luke: So who was that on the phone?  
Mark: Her brother. And he has Vera.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: I thought he was dead.  
Mark: So did i.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Kate Santino wasn't the only bad person i fell in love with before i met Vera.  
Kate: Okay.   
Mark: I was once again undercover for so long i fell for his sister.  
Kate: She know?  
Mark: No. Due me to getting to close to her your father pulled off of the case and brought me back here.  
Luke: Sounds about something he'd do.  
Mark: Yeah. Only thing is.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Kate i went against him and i stayed.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. I went rouge he didn't like it and tried to get Tyler to bring me back. But i acted like i didn't know him and continued on with what i was doing.   
Kate: She figure it out?  
Mark: No. Or if she did. She didn't let it show.   
Kate: So what you gonna do?  
Mark: I have to go and meet him and before you say i shouldn't do that. Kate i can't let Vera die. I just got her i can't lose her. Not the same way i lost Grace or Santino before her.  
Kate: Okay. 

(He nods his head at her. Then he turned and walked off.)

Luke: Kate you realize how dangerous it is for him to go alone.  
Kate: It's very dangerous. But Mark knows what he's doing.

(He nods his head at her. Hours later over England Mark's plane lands and he gets off of it and laughs when he sees whose there.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I'm not letting you go alone.  
Mark: He's a Black Swan Kate he'll have people watching for anyone who came with me.  
Kate: Well then i guess i better stay in the car.  
Mark: Yeah yeah.

(She laughs at him as he throws his bag into the backseat and gets into the truck once he's in closes the door and starts it up.)

Mark: If anything happens to you. I'm not telling your girlfriend why you're dead.  
Kate: Hey. I survived a plane crash.  
Mark: And from what Safiyah said not by much.  
Kate: Hey i'm still drop dead gorgeous.

(He laughs at her as he starts it up and takes off towards their hotel.)

Kate: He say when you're supposed to meet him?  
Mark: Tomorrow and as far as i know their still working on that tunnel.  
Kate: Oh gees.  
Mark: Luckily all of the passengers were off of the train when it blew.  
Kate: So she wasn't actually planning on killing anyone else?  
Mark: No. They sent the front part of the train towards the exit and the passengers were all away from the train when it blew.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I went after them. But by the time i could get to them. I found her she was barely alive.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: He stabbed her in the throat.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I was so pissed. Because the last person i remember lying due to a stab wound was Ares.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: So she never knew how you felt about her?  
Mark: No.   
Kate: Well i'm sorry.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: It's fine. But i got the feeling her father knew.  
Kate: Meaning.  
Mark: He told me not to get to close to her. It would only end in heartbreak and given what happened to me and Reagan when it came around to Santino and Ares.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I took his advice to heart and tried not to get to much closer to her.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: But.  
Mark: I was with them all on that train and i couldn't help myself.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Was she another one of my doubles?  
Mark: Yup.

(She looks off getting Mark to laugh at her.)

Mark: She's dead Kate. I don't think we have to worry about you running into her again in Gotham.  
Kate: Okay.

(He smiled at her as he pushed her head to the side as she continued to laugh at him. Later over at their hotel Mark's phone goes off and he grabs it up to see who it is seeing the 

number he answers it.)

Mark: What?  
Man: Well.  
Mark: I'm here in London.  
Man: Okay good. So getting to the tunnel on the Paris side shouldn't be to hard.  
Mark: It won't be. When tomorrow?  
Man: Three O'clock and Mark.  
Mark: What?  
Man: Come alone or your girlfriend dies.

(Then he hangs up as Mark throws the phone down and looks around the room annoyed then he walks over to his bag and pulls out his old phone once he has it he turns it on and 

calls someone he knows will help him. Then he answers.)

Mark: Can we meet?

(When he said that they could Mark hung up and walked out of the room. Later out by the river Mark's standing there as someone walks up to him.)

Man: What's going on?

(Mark turns and looks at him. Seeing who it is he goes to walk off.)

Mark: Oliver Lewis is alive Tom.

(He stops walking then turns and looks at him.)

Tom: What?  
Mark: Oliver Lewis is alive.

(He looks off annoyed.)

Tom: How?  
Mark: I don't know. But he's got my girlfriend and is threatening to kill her if i don't go and see him.  
Tom: So why'd you call me?  
Mark: Because i need your help and yes i'm still pissed at you for killing Grace. Very much like i'm still pissed off at John Wick for killing Santino and Ares.  
Tom: Okay. You could of called anyone else to help you.  
Mark: I could of.  
Tom: Why me?  
Mark: Why you think.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Tom: My wife is gonna kill me.  
Mark: So she kills you. I just need you to watch my back tomorrow.  
Tom: Is that when you're supposed to meet with him?  
Mark: It is.   
Tom: Where?  
Mark: At the tunnel that Grace blew up.  
Tom: The one leading into Paris?  
Mark: The very same.

(He looks off.)

Tom: Why the tunnel?  
Mark: Beats me.  
Tom: Okay. But if things get to out of hand.  
Mark: I know.

(He nods his head at him as he turns and walks off as Mark turns and looks off.)

Mark: Shit.

(Mark puts his head down as someone puts their hand onto his shoulder getting him to turn and look at them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. You are right?  
Mark: Oh i'm fine.  
Kate: No you're not.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Kate if he's alive then he wants something.  
Kate: His sister back?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I doubt it.

(She laughs at him as they continue to talk and joke around. The following day out at the tunnel that was blown up as they get there Mark stops the truck and looks around the 

area to see if anyone is around when he doesn't see anyone he shuts it off and they both get out of it as they get out they close their doors and walk up to the fence.)

Kate: So this is the tunnel she blew up?  
Mark: The very same.

(He cuts the lock and opens the gate once it's open they both walk off towards the tunnel's entrance.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah this whole area was a war zone the day that bomb went off.

(He grabs his phone out and sends him a text telling him he's there and has Kate go and hide in the newly rebuilt tower for the trains. Once it's sent Mark looks around the area 

and realize's something. He acts quickly and goes after Kate and quickly grabs her away from the door and hangs onto her.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: He knows i'm not alone.

(She looks at him and then looks around.)

Kate: Think he.  
Mark: I think so. Go back to the truck and get a hold of either Kara or Clark.  
Kate: Are right.

(She rushes off back towards his truck to go and use the device that Lois gave them to call Clark. As she gets there she quickly gets in and closes the door and locks up the truck. 

Once it's locked up she waits for Mark to give her the signal to push for Clark. Down by the tunnel Mark walks up it and looks around for anyone gun at the ready.)

Mark: Tom you copy?  
Tom: Loud and clear. I thought you were supposed to come a lone?  
Mark: She surprised me.

(He laughs on the other end. As he gets to where he had him meet him Mark sees someone tied to a chair but doesn't rush up to her knowing that this could be a trap as he gets 

to her she looks at him and then looks behind her Mark knowing what she's doing puts his weapon up.)

Mark: I know you're back there. Come out.

(The person in the shadows comes out into the light and Mark sees who it is and nearly falls over himself.)

Mark: Grace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because. I did add Ruby's latest Movie i don't know if you guys have seen it yet. But it's called SAS: Red Notice it was actually a really good movie and i do plan on watching it again. I just don't know when. Anyway. One last chapter coming up later today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of Kate Jr i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: I know you're back there. Come out.

(The person in the shadows comes out into the light and Mark sees who it is and nearly falls over himself.)

Mark: Grace!

(She laughs at him.)

Grace: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Oliver: You alone?  
Mark: No. I have my friend back at my truck. And before you say anything she surprised me here.

(He nods his head at him.)

Grace: That's one of the reasons i liked working with you.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Grace: You're honest. 

(She walks up to him and takes the ear piece out and looks at him.)

Mark: I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if he'd open fire at me the minute i walked into the tunnel.  
Oliver: I wouldn't of.  
Mark: You kidnapped my girlfriend.  
Oliver: That was her idea.

(Mark looks at her and she looks off.)

Mark: Seriously?  
Grace: Thanks a lot.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: You two really are related.

(They laugh at him.)

Mark: Now why'd you call me and more importantly why'd you take my girlfriend?  
Grace: I just wanted to talk to you.  
Mark: So you came up with the idea to kidnap my girlfriend who just happens to be my bosses daughter.  
Grace: Okay that wasn't the brightest idea.  
Mark: No your brightest idea was hijacking a train full of innocent people.  
Grace: See i told you i liked him.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Grace!  
Grace: What?  
Mark: Why the hell am i here?  
Grace: I don't know how i got here.  
Mark: What?  
Oliver: Neither one of us know how we got here.

(He looks at them both and then back at Veracity's whose still sitting there.)

Mark: How the hell do you two not know how the hell you ended up here?  
Oliver: All we know is that when we woke up we were here.  
Mark: Where?

(They walk off towards the spot where they woke up as they get there Mark sees what it is and looks at them.)

Mark: Lazarus pit.  
Grace: What?  
Mark: It's a pit that can bring people back from the dead.  
Oliver: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. But how the hell can this be.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: We destroyed them all.   
Grace: Something else we should show you.

(He nods his head at them and he walks off with them as they get to the room they were in as they walk in Mark looks around and sees a candles everywhere.)

Mark: And this is where you two woke up?  
Oliver: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kneels down next to them and sees them out.)

Mark: How long ago did you guys wake up?  
Grace: Two weeks ago. We have been trying to wrap our heads around it but.

(Mark looks at her and then looks at the floor. Then he stands up and looks at her again.)

Mark: Anyone else from your group alive or is it just you two?  
Grace: So far it's just us.

(He nods his head at her.)

Mark: I gotta go make a call and no it's not to him. 

(She smiles at him as he walks around her and goes to call Kate who answers on the first ring.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: I'm not sure.  
Kate: What you mean?  
Mark: You remember how i told you Grace Lewis is dead.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah well get down here there's something i need to show you.  
Kate: Okay. I'm coming. Vera okay?  
Mark: She's fine.

(As he gets to her he takes the blind fold off and looks around the area.)

Mark: You okay babe.  
Veracity: Yeah. Who the hell are those people?  
Mark: People i thought were dead.  
Veracity: Given by the look on your face. You were in love with one of them.  
Mark: I was and i'll explain it all later okay.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: As far as i know right now their not gonna hurt you. But do me a favor.  
Veracity: Name it.  
Mark: I untie you run straight for my truck and when you get there get in and lock the doors until me and Kate get back to it.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He takes his knife out and cuts the ropes once their cut they hear a gun shot outside and they both rush outside of the tunnel as they get out there Mark points his 

weapon up as Grace and Oliver run out and look around.)

Veracity: Oh god. Kate!

(She runs over to her sister and kneels down next to her as Mark continues to look around for the person who fired. And knowing who pulled the trigger tells Oliver 

where he is and he runs off towards the tower. Mark runs over to Kate and checks for a pulse when he finds one he turns her over and feels the bullet proof vest and 

puts his head down.)

Mark: She goes missing for months and she grows a brain.

(She looks at him and laughs as Kate sits up and looks around.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. Thank god Bullet proof vests were invented.

(He looks at her and laughs. As Veracity grabs her into a hug getting her to smile and Mark walks over to Grace.)

Mark: What's up?  
Grace: She looks like me.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah. A lot of things have changed.

(She nods her head at him as Oliver brings Tom over to them seeing the woman next to Mark and gets annoyed as he gets closer to them.)

Mark: You know i thought you were a good shot.  
Tom: I am.  
Mark: You shot the wrong woman.

(He looks over at Kate and then back at Mark who hit him in the face with the butt of his gun.)

Mark: You remember everything don't you?  
Grace: What can i say i'm a good lair.  
Mark: And a good kisser.

(She looks at him and laughs as Mark grabs out his cuffs and cuff's him as he looks over at girlfriend and friend. Then he stands him up.)

Mark: He's all your's.

(They nod their heads at him as he turns and looks at them.)

Grace: What about that thing back there?  
Mark: I have an idea.

(He walks back into the tunnel and looks around it. He puts his gun down and quickly flips it over before anyone else can use it. Then he turns and walks off as he 

gets back outside he walks over to them.)

Mark: Are right. I want you guys to do me a favor.  
Oliver: And that is?  
Mark: Go into hiding.  
Grace: Why?  
Mark: I know the SAS and the Crows they won't stop looking for you two now that you're alive.  
Oliver: Where can we go that they won't look.  
Mark: I know of a place but you two have to promise me you'll leave me out of it. I'm not even supposed to know where they are.  
Grace: Who?  
Mark: Shortly after John Wick went after Santino i managed to get them out of there safely.  
Oliver: So Santino and his enforcer are still alive.  
Mark: They are. I want you two go there and help them stay alive. I just got them back including you two. I'm not ready to lose you guys again. Mainly you.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him. He writes down where they are and hands it to her.)

Oliver: What if their gonna wanna know who sent us there?  
Mark: Just mention my name to Ares no one else. She'll know who i am.  
Oliver: Are right. She hot by any chance.  
Mark: Dude she's your sister's double and gay.  
Oliver: Man.

(He walks off as they laugh at him.)

Grace: When you gonna tell him she once grabbed John Wicks ass.  
Mark: When she doesn't threaten me with bodily harm. Which will be when she can see me again.

(She laughs at him as he smiles at her and then he turns and looks at Veracity and Kate.)

Grace: I'm sorry i had your girlfriend kidnapped?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: That's okay. You two were scared when you woke up and didn't know what to do.  
Grace: Still. I can tell she means a lot to you.  
Mark: She does. 

(She smiles at him as she turns and walks off as she walks off Kate walks up to him.)

Kate: You are right?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah. It's just a shock is all.  
Kate: Mark I've seen how you are after losing someone you love. Reagan mentioned it a lot after you two lost Santino and Ares.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Okay.  
Kate: And as upset as you were when we thought we had lost Vera.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: It was nowhere near as hurt as you look right now knowing you'll see that woman again.

(Mark looks at her and smiles a little.)

Mark: I'm okay Kate. I'll manage.  
Kate: Will you.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: What you want me to call in your dad to have him come and arrest them.  
Kate: Of course not. But Mark you can't keep helping people who are supposed to be arrested get away.  
Mark: So explain to me why Alice is still out of Arkham.

(Then he walks around her and over to his truck.)

Kate: Shit.

(She walks over to Veracity who looks at her.)

Veracity: What?  
Kate: He might of been thrown when he saw her again.  
Veracity: But.  
Kate: Having to lose her all over again.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Kate: He loves you Vera.  
Veracity: But clearly not as much as he loves her.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: He loves you more. It's just finding out their alive and knowing she had you taken.  
Veracity: Why? Why not just call him and say hey i wanna meet up?  
Kate: I don't know. And i really don't think Mark really knows either.

(She nods her head at her as they both walk over to the truck as they get there they get in and he starts it up but he remains there.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Kate they recovered why to quick.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Grace and her brother.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: They recovered way to fast.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I wanna make one more trip.  
Kate: Sure thing.

(He puts the truck into drive and drives off. Minutes later over at the safe house for Santino and Ares Mark pulls up and stops the truck.)

Mark: Stay here.  
Kate: Are right.

(He puts it into park and gets out as he gets out he grabs out his weapon and looks around the area as he's looking he walks up to the door and rings the door bell as 

he's waiting he continues to look around but when he doesn't get an answer he opens the door and walks inside as he walks in he's got his weapon pointed in different 

directions as he's looking around he doesn't see anything right off until he gets to the kitchen and sees a group of Ares men down as he's looking around he sees 

someone running around the house and then hears them running up to the stairs. He rushes for the stairs and heads up to see whose up there as he gets up there he sees 

someone and goes after him as he gets to where he is he tackles him to the ground sending his gun flying as they land Mark punches him sending his head to the side and 

knocking him out as he walks over and grabs up his gun then checks it over once it's checked over he walks back over to him and turns him over to see who it is seeing 

who it is he gets annoyed.)

Mark: Fuck.

(He pulls his phone out and calls someone who answers right away.)

Mark: Yeah Wick found them.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Winston: How?  
Mark: Apparently i got screwed over by two people who i thought i could trust.  
Winston: What?  
Mark: I know i know i messed up. But from what i can see he didn't find them.

(Then someone puts their hand onto his shoulder getting to act quickly throws them to the floor until he sees who it is and looks off.)

Mark: Ares!

(She smiles at him as he let's her go and backs up to let her up.)

Mark: (Signs) You okay?

(She nods her head at him.)

Ares: (Signs) How'd he find us?  
Mark: (Signs) I fucked up.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: (signs) I'm sorry.

(She smiles at him as he grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Santino!  
Ares: He's in hiding.   
Mark: There a basement?

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: How'd you?  
Ares: We were warned.  
Mark: (Signs) By who?  
Ares: (Signs) Grace Lewis.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: (Signs) How do you know Grace Lewis?  
Ares: (Signs) Look behind you.

(He does and sees her there with her brother.)

Mark: You bitch.

(She laughs at him as he walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: So you two have been here the whole time?  
Oliver: Where else would we of been?  
Mark: What you two remember?  
Oliver: Not a whole lot.  
Mark: You lose your voice Grace?  
Grace: No. How's your girlfriend?  
Mark: She's fine. Ares!

(She nods her head at him as she walks off to go out and get them.)

Mark: We need to talk.

(They nod their heads as they walk into one of the rooms. As they walk in Mark quickly walks back out and grabs up Wick and ties him up once he's tied up he walks back 

into the room both Grace and her brother are in.)

Mark: Okay so if you two have been here.  
Oliver: Okay.  
Mark: Who the hell had my girlfriend taken?  
Grace: Wasn't me. I've seen your girlfriend and her bandmates.  
Mark: Yes i get it their all hot.  
Grace: Awe he's spoiling my fun.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Oliver: Anyway.  
Mark: I got a call from someone claiming to be you and saying they had my girlfriend.  
Oliver: We haven't left this house since we got here.  
Mark: Are right. Stay up here.

(They nod their heads at him as he walks out of the room and closes the door. once it's closed he walks over to John and grabs him up once he's up he throws water into 

his face. Getting him to come around and looks at the very man who hates his guts for what he did to Ares and Santino.)

Mark: Hey Johnny boy.

(He looks at him.)

John: Mark!  
Mark: Who else would it be.

(He starts searching for a phone once he finds one he looks at it and starts checking the texts and calls when he finds the number he's looking for he calls it. Over 

at the tunnel's the phone goes off and he answers it.)

Man: Hello.  
Mark: Chuck Dodgeson.

(He looks around annoyed.)

Mark: How nice of you to kidnap your former bosses daughter and pretend to be one of my dead friends in order to get what you want.

(He laughs.)

Dodgeson: It would of worked had you not brought Kate Kane with you.  
Mark: Oh come on. I didn't bring her. She followed me. And i'm glad she did. Because now i know who to kill the next time my girlfriend ends up going missing.

(Then he hangs up and looks at John who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: If you had hurt either Ares or Santino again Wick. I would of put bullet into you.

(He looks at him and can tell he's annoyed as Mark hit him with the butt of the gun knocking him out again as Ares walks up to him.)

Mark: They okay?  
Ares: Their fine.

(He nods his head at her.)

Kate: Whose that?  
Mark: John Wick!

(Kate looks at him and feels for a pulse.)

Mark: He's still alive Kate. I just knocked him out.  
Kate: Okay good.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: So who the hell were those two people out at the tunnel?  
Mark: Well one of them was Dodgson.  
Kate: That prick seriously?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: And the woman?  
Mark: No idea. The number that texted him was from Dodgson.  
Veracity: What's it say?  
Mark: I know where Ares and Santino are. Here's the address. And he told him.  
Kate: So other Ares being okay.  
Mark: Ares said there's a basement. She was able to get him down there before John got here.

(She nods her head at him.)

Veracity: Who warned them?  
Mark: Guys.

(They both walk out of the room and they see them.)

Kate: What the hell?  
Mark: Meet the real Oliver and Grace Lewis.

(They look at them and then to each other.)

Veracity: Wow.  
Kate: Okay this earth is weird.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You are ready knew Calamity.  
Kate: I know but still. This is weird.  
Mark: And that's the official statement of the day.

(She looks at him as they laugh at her.)

Grace: What about Tom Buckingham?  
Mark: On his way to jail.

(They look at him.)

Mark: Kidding. He's on his way back to the SAS.  
Veracity: Okay i have questions.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: And i'll answer them.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: I promise.

(He kisses her cheek then pulls away from it as she looks at him.)

Veracity: You better or i'm breaking up with you.

(He looks at her and grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Grace looks off clearly upset by them kissing and it doesn't go unnoticed 

by her brother who feels bad for her. Then the pull away from each other.)

Mark: I'm glad you're okay.  
Veracity: So am i. Actually. And my sister.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Anyway. Come on.

(They walk off towards the stairs as Ares and Oliver pick John up and walk him down the stairs. As they get him down there a couple of Ares men grab him and Mark walks 

over to him.)

Mark: Take him to the tunnel and dump him there.  
Damien: Got it Mark.

(Him and Marco walk out of the house with him and Mark closes the door. Once it's closed he turns and looks at his friends and laughs.)

Mark: I'll answer any questions you want.  
Kate: Okay. Seriously who the hell are they?  
Mark: Grace and Oliver Lewis. They were apart of the Black Swans.  
Kate: So you told me.  
Mark: They were a group of hired guns.   
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: They were almost like well Ares. Only there were more of them and they were a family. Well it was just him Grace and their father.  
Kate: What happened to their father?  
Mark: He killed in an SAS raid.

(She nods her head at him as they walk into the room next to them.)

Oliver: Okay my turn.  
Mark: Okay.  
Oliver: How the hell do you know one of the most feared assassin's well two of them?  
Mark: Very long story. And one i can't really tell. All i can say is that. Me and my friend Alex were undercover we met and became friends with Ares and her boss 

Santino.

Grace: Explains alot actually.  
Mark: I'm sure it does.  
Veracity: You said you had fallen for one of them.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Which one?  
Mark: Santino!  
Veracity: Good to know.  
Mark: No need to be jealous Vera.  
Veracity: I'm not.

(He laughs at her.)

Kate: And which one of them did you fall for?  
Veracity: Kate!

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Why?  
Kate: Just asking.  
Mark: You could of asked me anything else. But chose that one.  
Kate: Okay how close did you get to them?  
Mark: As close as me and Reagan did to Santino and Ares.   
Kate: So you guys became friends.  
Mark: Yes. You gotta remember Kate. I was undercover or months working along side them.  
Kate: And when my dad found out just how close you were getting to them.  
Mark: He wanted me off of the case. But i went rouge and stayed undercover which of course wasn't the best thing to do.  
Kate: No i get it.

(He smiles at her. Then he sends a text to Kate who grabs her phone out and reads what it says then turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. You guys got anymore questions?  
Veracity: Just one.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: How weird is it for you to see them again?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: It's very weird. But i'll get use to it.

(She laughs at him. As he looks over at Grace and smiles at her. She smiles back at him as they continue talk.)

Two weeks later.

(It's been two weeks since Mark found out about Oliver and Grace Lewis still being alive and staying with Santino and Ares. After catching up with them and finding out 

what they had planned next they left the the following day. Well since finding out that Grace is still alive Mark can't seem to keep his mind off of her and Veracity 

started to get worried that she was losing Mark to woman they all thought was dead. Well mainly Mark. After seeing how he is since they came back from London both her 

and Mark sat down and talked after talking he agreed that they should take some time apart and she broke up with him after breaking up Veracity went to her sisters who 

were there for her. Shortly after being rescued from Safiyah. Both Kate and Alice sat down and started talking and tried to fix their sisterly bond in between trying 

to be there for Veracity after her break up with Mark. After doing a lot of thinking about who he wanted to be with. Well in between the thinking and a visit from 

Reagan and KJ who was all over Mark who smiled at her and would kiss her head then pull away from her.)

Mark: Why are you so cute?

(She smiled at him as he looked at Reagan.)

Reagan: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just i still can't believe their both alive.  
Reagan: I hear ya. But i mean't the whole thing with.  
Mark: Oh yeah. I'm okay. I just.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Ever since we found out that their alive.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: I haven't been able to keep my mind off of Grace and it wasn't fair to Veracity.  
Reagan: I know.

(Mark kisses his niece's head then pulls away from it as he plays with her and she laughs at him. As he continues to play with her he jokinly smacks Reagan in the head 

with her little hand making her laugh. All of this is leading up to two weeks later. Over at Kate and Reagan's Reagan's in KJ's room changing as Kate comes home from 

work and rounds.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: In KJ's room.

(Kate takes her coat off and walks off towards the room as she gets there she walks in and sees both Reagan and KJ there.)

Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey.

(She closes the door and walks over to crib where Reagan had put her after changing her.)

Reagan: Oh by the way. I managed to change her diaper without her kicking me.

(Kate looks at her and gets her in the side making her laugh.)

Kate: You can be a real brat.  
Reagan: I know. But you love me anyway.  
Kate: I do.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her. As she looks down at their daughter.)

Reagan: How's Veracity doing?  
Kate: As well as she can be.  
Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: She's heart broken. Mark is someone she's been wanting to be with since she met him.  
Reagan: And now she could lose him.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Reagan: I'm sure he'll figure it out.  
Kate: I sure hope so.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her girlfriends head then pulls away from it. After spending time with their daughter they both walked out of the room to go out to 

the living to talk. Meanwhile over at Mark's he's sitting down on the couch thinking as someone knocks on his door he gets up and walks over to it as he gets there he 

opens it to find the last person he thought he'd ever see in Gotham.)

Mark: Grace!  
Grace: Hi.  
Mark: What you doing here?  
Grace: Can i come in?

(He moves out of her way and let's her into the apartment as she walks in he closes the door behind her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Grace: Ever since me and Oliver saw you i haven't been able to keep my mind off of you and i. I can't help but wonder if i'm not the reason why you and your girlfriend 

broke up.

Mark: Actually i'm the reason we broke up.  
Grace: Oh.  
Mark: If i'm being honest here.  
Grace: What?  
Mark: Since i saw you two i haven't been able to keep you off of my mind and she knew that.  
Grace: So she didn't?  
Mark: I think in a lot of ways she wanted too. But.  
Grace: What?  
Mark: I told her how i felt about you back then.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Grace: Oh.

(He laughs at her and then goes to walk off but she grabs him back and kisses him catching him off guard as their kissing he smiles in it. Meanwhile back over at Kate 

and Reagan's both her and Reagan are on the bed under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing Kate deepens it sending them both into 

another love making session. Back over at Mark's him and Grace are on his bed under the covers making love to each other as their love making continues his phone rings 

out in the living room but he ignores it and continues on with what their doing. Later that night both couples are asleep for the rest of the night after a number of 

times of love making between them. Over at Mark's him and Grace are asleep as her phone goes off but she ignores it and remains asleep and in the arms of the man she 

loves whose smiling in his sleep. Although he's upset that he broke Veracity's heart. But he can't help but be happy that he finally managed to get the woman he's been 

wanting to be with for the last three years. And he just hopes that Veracity will find someone who will her as happy as Grace will make him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because yes i did end it with Mark ending up with Grace Lewis instead of Veracity. But there are plenty of other of my stories that i will write that will be Markcity. Anyway. Coming up later will be Finding love & faith again. And if i have time. I will type up Safiyah's revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because i hope i didn't give to much information on this upcoming Sunday's episode. If i didn't i hope you all still enjoyed it.


End file.
